


Another Fine Hogwarts Tradition

by torino10154



Series: Bonus Drabbles June 2016 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Desk Sex, Exhibitionism, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, POV Alternating, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone jokingly suggested I write Aberforth/Snape/Draco/Albus Severus. Close enough. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Fine Hogwarts Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Someone jokingly suggested I write Aberforth/Snape/Draco/Albus Severus. Close enough. ;)

"Fuck, Draco!" Al cried out, his fingers white from clutching the edge of the desk.

"Like that, do you?" Draco said smugly as he continued pounding into Al, hammering his prostate with every thrust. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. "I know you're there, Severus."

A flushed looking Severus Snape appeared in his portrait. "Harder, Draco," he commanded.

Draco smirked. "I never know whether it's seeing a Potter take it up the arse or whether it's the green eyes glazed with lust that's the draw." 

Al moaned when Draco tightened his grip on his hips and sped his thrusts.

"Yes, which is it?" Aberforth said gruffly, out of Draco's sight. 

Severus looked over his shoulder as Aberforth lined himself up with Severus's arsehole.

"Just fuck me," he said, pausing half a beat before adding, "unless you'd prefer one of your goats."

Aberforth cackled then slammed home in a single thrust, making Severus bite his tongue to suppress a shout. 

"Bastard," Severus hissed. He looked back down at Draco, who had rolled Al onto his back to get him off.

Albus Potter _was_ an attractive boy.

Especially sprawled naked on the Headmaster's desk, come painting his tanned stomach white.


End file.
